


Not In Love Song

by kajesuki



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajesuki/pseuds/kajesuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>스팍이 사랑에 빠지지 않았던 다섯 번, 그리고 더 이상 부인할 수 없었던 한 번.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Love Song

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not In Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60865) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> * waldorph 님의 Not in Love Song 작품을 한국어로 번역한 글입니다. 언제나처럼 비전공자의 2% 부족한 번역입니다. 되도록이면 쫀득한 원문을 봐주세요. ^^ 쿠도스 남겨주신 분들, 귀한 시간 내서 코멘트 달아주신 분들 모두 감사합니다.

1\. The Time With the Hacker.

코바야시 마루를 해킹한 생도가 사과를 한 입 깨물고는 만족스러운 듯 입술을 비틀며 그들 모두를 도전적으로 응시한다. 그가 어떻게 했는지 스팍은 전혀 가늠할 수 없다. 

스팍은 방화벽과 코드를 며칠에 걸쳐 구석구석 꼼꼼하게 뒤져 부정행위와 서브루틴의 영향을 순차적으로 탐색한다 - 생도가 어떻게 서브루틴을 끼워넣었을까.

마침내 그가 조우한 정신은 - 섬세하고 정교하게 짜여진 방식 ; 나타내고자 한 메시지는 : 노-윈은 피할 수 있다는 것, 노-윈은 결과일 뿐이라는 것 - 스팍이 마주쳐온 중 가장 매혹적이고 마음을 사로잡는 것이었다. 

그래서 생도를 정학시키기 위한 글을 써내려갈 때, 부정행위에 대한 공청회를 요구할 때조차 - 그 정신을 알고자 하는 강렬한 열망에 뱃속이 조여옴을 어쩌지 못한다.

어깨를 똑바로 펴고 굳은 목소리로 자신을 고발한 자와 대면시켜줄 것을 요구하는 감정적인 표정의 커크 생도를 응시하던 스팍은 자신의 반응에 놀란다. 누구든 진정 이해해 줄 거라는 기대를 커크가 전혀 갖고 있지 않다는게 눈에 보였지만, 그는 새삼스러운 주장을 멈추지 않는다.

어떻게 아버지가 인간을 사랑하는 일에서 논리를 찾을 수 있었는지 갑작스레 이해가 된다.

 

 

2\. The Time on Huang Yi.

"저렇게 유쾌하기 그지없는 분이 곁에 계셔서 정말 좋으시겠어요" 여성 족장이 말한다. Huang Yi 행성은 은하계에서도 몇 안되는 완전한 호모섹슈얼 행성으로서 문화적으로 동성끼리 짝을 이루며, 이성간의 사랑은 출산을 위해서만 허용되는 곳이다. 

함장은 매혹적인 사회학적 표본인 이 곳을 간절히 방문하고 싶어했다. (지구에서 두 여성이 열정적으로 껴안는 광경은 자극적이라고 니요타가 알려준다. 스팍은 커크가 직접 오고 싶어한 이유는 따로 있을지도 모른다는 의혹을 품는다)

문제의 남자는 현지 아이들과 변종 축구를 즐기는 중이다. 그는 터무니없는 반칙을 저지른다. 그의 행동은 현지인들을 화나게 하기보다 엔터프라이즈 대원들을 친근하게 만드는 듯 보인다. 무리지은 어른들이 웃음을 터뜨리며 환호성을 지르고, 몇몇은 반칙에 가담해 아이들을 깜짝 놀라게 한다.

"함장님은 우리 모두의 자랑입니다" 스팍이 한참만에 대답한다. 

"그래요" 반짝이는 눈으로 동의한 그녀가 스팍의 어깨에 손을 얹고 너그럽게 꼭 쥔다. "하지만 저런 연인을 찾아내시다니, 행운아세요"

당연한 것으로 여겨지는 그들의 조화로운 미래가 곧 축하받을 것임을 깨달았을 때에도, 스팍에게는 부인할 기회가 없다.

Huan Yin은 그와 함장과의 관계를 오해하고 있기 때문에 그들을 매력적이라 생각한다 ; 니요타는 그들이 지나친 환대를 받는 이유가 이거라고 중얼거린다. 오해를 바로잡는 것은 이곳 사람들을 불필요하게 당혹스럽게 만드는 비논리적인 일이 될 것이기에, 스팍은 침묵을 지킨다.

꽃을 엮어 만든 리본으로 함장과 자신의 손을 하나로 묶고, 함장의 눈동자에 딱 어울리는 푸른색 꽃으로 만든 머리장식을 쓰는 기념식이 열린다. 

춤도 춘다. 술루 중위가 도와주는데도 체콥은 발을 헛디디며 웃는다. 챠펠 간호사는 니요타를 리드하고, 스캇과 닥터 맥코이는 잔뜩 취한 채 한쪽 구석에서 축배를 든다.

그들 모두가 현지 관습에 따라 짝을 이뤘지만, 체콥과 술루의 관계는 보여지는 것처럼 연극이 아닐지도 모른다는 의심이 든다. 

그날 저녁 늦게 함장이 즐겁게 웃으며 기대어 온다. 연방의 세력권 내에는 다른 행성도 있는데, Hyang Yin에는 검증된 직물, 준보석 시장이 있다. 앞선 7개 행성 방문이 유혈과 폭력으로 끝났다는 사실을 생각해 봤을 때, 이 리셉션은 완벽하다. 

게다가 이왕 사기를 치고 있는 마당에, 자리를 빠져나와 수면과 불면 사이에 머물고 있는 함장을 방해할 논리적인 이유를 찾을 수 없다. 이상한 금속 형상을 구슬려 음악을 끄집어내는 중인 챠펠 간호사 곁의 니요타가 뭔가를 가늠하려는 듯한 시선을 보내온다. 

그 후 함장을 숙소로 인도하고 그가 제대로 침대에 들었는지 확인한 뒤, 여성 족장이 문을 노크한다. 반쯤 벗은 그의 옷차림에 그녀가 미소짓더니 - Huang Yi 는 열대 행성이고, 그는 좀 더 편하게 수면을 취하기 위해 셔츠를 벗은 상태였다 - 한 쌍의 귀고리를 손에 쥐여 준다. 

"두 분 행복하게 사시길" 그녀가 말한다. "그는 좋은 사람이에요. 저런 사랑을 찾아내시다니"

"저는-" 스팍이 입을 열었지만, 그녀는 미소를 지은 뒤 조금 떨어진 곳에서 기다리는 아내를 향해 돌아선다. 

그는 문을 닫고 귀고리를 살펴보며, 이 행성에서는 함장과 언쟁을 벌인 적이 없으니 자신들을 화목한 사이라고 추론하는 게 그녀로서는 논리적이었을 거라고 생각한다.

캡틴이 귀고리를 끼고 함교 대원 대부분이 필사적으로 폭소를 참은 인간의 애칭으로 스팍을 부른다며 고집을 부릴 때는 그다지 화목하지 않다.

이 남자와 사랑에 빠질리가 없다.

논리적이지 않아.

 

 

3\. The Time with Sex.

우선, 평소와 다름없이 생명을 위협하는 사건이 있었다.

그와 함장은 내전 중인 양측이 막대한 수준의 대량 학살을 저질러 거의 멸종의 길을 걷고 있는 행성에 어떻게 접근하는게 최선인지에 관해 언쟁을 벌였다. (짐은 소리를 질렀고, 스팍은 차분히 짐의 구조 계획들 하나하나가 다 비논리적임을 계속해서 지적질했다) 

Rubios가 중재인을 요청하며 SOS를 보내왔다. 멸종에 직면하여 논리적인 의뢰다.

결국, 스팍은 닥터 맥코이가 승선해 있고 자신이 동행한다면 함장이 빔다운되어 내려가도 좋다고 허락한다. 스팍은 일이 잘못되었을 경우 함장을 들춰메고 달릴 수 있을 정도로 힘이 세다. 닥터가 멀쩡히 승선해서 평소대로 의료 태세를 갖추고 있지 않다면 캡틴에게 문제가 생겼을 때 함장을 안전지대로 데려가는 그의 능력은 무용지물이나 다름없다. 

그랬는데 총에 맞아 피가 튄건 함장이 아니다.

스팍은 짙은 초록색으로 물들어가는 자신의 손을 멍하니 내려다본 뒤 짐의 푸른 눈동자를 들여다본다.

보안 요원이 결집한 군중을 향해 무자비하게 발포하는 사이, 함장이 입술을 움직여 소리지르며 도움을 요청하는 게 보인다. 

그들은 함정 안으로 곧장 빔 다운되었던 것이다. 

이 행성은 죽음을 선고받았다 ; 그들이 서로를 죽이지 않는다면, 짐을 말릴 스팍이 더이상 곁에 없을 것이기에, 그가 복수를 퍼부을 것이다. 

양 옆에 있는 짐과 니요타, 의무실의 밝은 빛이 희미하게 기억에 남아있다.

스팍이 의무실에서 풀려날 정도로 충분히 괜찮아졌을 때 (충분히 괜찮은 것보다 훨씬 더 나은 상태였지만, 맥코이는 비뚤어진 유머감각의 소유자였고, 스팍은 그가 무슨 실험을 하고 있는게 아닌지 의심한다), 함장이 침대 위에 앉는다.

"함장님"

"넌 죽을 뻔 했어" 짐이 말했다. 그의 두 눈동자는 극적일 정도로 파랬고, 그 점을 계속해서 눈치채는건 논리적이지 않다. "네가 죽을 뻔 했지만, 난 그들을 죽이지 않았어"

그는 함장이 자신의 흉터를 만져도, 개인 공간을 침범해도 내버려둔다. 인간들은 종종 누군가가 완전히 회복되었다는 물리적 확신을 필요로 한다 - 다른 이의 말이 아닌 자신의 손을 통해서.

함장이 몸을 밀착시켜 왔을 때 스팍은 놀라지 않지만, 예상한 바라고도 말할 수 없다. 이것이 그들 관계의 논리적인 진전인데도, 함장은 전혀 논리적이지 않아 방정식이 결과를 산출해내는 방식을 바꿔버린다.

평소 함장에게 "no"라고 말하는 사람이 자신 뿐이긴 하지만, 함장이 자신을 따라 침대에 누워 우아하지 못하게 큰 대자로 누워 있는 지금은 그 말을 할 때가 아니다. 그의 엉덩이가 세 겹의 천을 사이에 둔 스팍의 하반신 위에서 흔들린다. (함장이 속옷을 좋아하지 않는다는 점은 닥터 맥코이와 니요타를 질리게 하고, 체콥 소위를 흥분시키고, 미스터 술루를 피식 웃게 하고, 미스터 스캇으로 하여금 수많은 질문을 하게 만든다)

그들의 입술이 함께 미끄러지듯 움직이고, 커크는 깊은 키스를 위한 올바른 각도를 능숙하게 찾아낸다. 스팍은 굴복하고 커크가 원하는 것은 무엇이든 내놓는다.

길었던 키스는 커크가 스팍의 바지를 벗기기 위해 뒤로 물러날 때까지 이어지고, 그는 목에 입술을 댄 채 스팍의 물건을 손으로 감싸쥐고 위아래로 쓰다듬어 -

그리고 스팍은 커크가 이러한 행위를 너무도 편하게 한다는 사실에 비논리적이고 지독하게 짜증이 났다. 어색한 손놀림도 주저함도 없다 ; 멋진 경험, 다른 많은 이들에 관해 말하자면 사실 자연스럽지만, 그들은 스팍이 아니다. 

그래서 스팍은 한 손을 짐의 바지 속에 밀어넣어 그의 중심을 쥐고 고개를 숙여 그의 입술을 깨문 뒤 키스로 아픔을 달래는 것으로 앙갚음한다. 짐처럼 헐떡이는 건 아니지만, 호흡이 점차 빨라진다. 그는 짐이 그러는 것처럼 입 안에 음란한 말을 내뱉지 않고 있다. 

짐이 갈구하는 듯한 소리를 낸다. 짐은 결코 그런 소리를 내지 않는다 - 함장은 뭐든 필요로 한 적이 없고, 그 소리에 스팍의 뱃속에 있는 뭔가가 뜨거운 액체로 바뀐다. 

짐이 엄지손가락으로 스팍의 귀두를 문지르자, 그가 손목을 비틀어 짐의 고환을 어루만진다. 하반신의 움직임이 급격히 페이스를 잃어간다 : 걷잡을 새 없이 절박해지고 있지만 너무나 좋다. 

짐이 신음하며 스팍의 손 위로 분출한다. 왈칵 뿜어져 나온 액체가 셔츠깃까지 솟구치고 이를 악물어 신음소리를 참는 얼굴 위에 뿌려진다. 

스팍은 그가 비명을 지르게 만들고 싶다는 설명할 수 없는 열망을 품지만 짐의 손가락이 점차 교묘해지자 자신이 그럴지도 모른다는 생각이 든다. 짐이 스팍의 입술을 빨며 압박한다. 

"어서, 스팍. 날 위해, 어서" 그가 재촉한다. "보고 싶어, 맙소사-"

그래서 스팍은 한 손으로 커크의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 다른 손으로 커크의 엉덩이를 바짝 끌어당기며 절정에 오른다. 

맞닿은 몸 사이가 엉망이지만, 커크는 움직이지 않는다.

그 대신, 그는 그대로 누워 스팍을 감싸안는다.

"죽으면 안돼" 그 말이 박혀 사실이 될 것처럼, 그가 스팍의 목에 대고 중얼거린다.

스팍이 그를 바라본다. 아침이면 옷을 벗지 않은 일을 후회하리란 걸 알지만 이 남자를 떼어내고 싶지 않다.

"네, 제임스" 그가 잠든 함장의 얼굴에 대고 말한다. : 이 무모한 인간에게 NO 라고 말할 수 없다는 이유로 지킬 수 없는 약속을 하는 것은 비논리적임을 알면서도.

하지만 이것은 사랑이 아니다.

 

 

4\. The Time with Ambassador Spock.

"그는 무척 다르군" 스팍 대사가 말한다.

대사는 자신의 짐 커크 이야기를 좀처럼 하지 않지만, 오늘은 커크의 생일이고, 그들은 뉴벌칸에서 축하 파티 중이다. 스팍은 왜 짐이 지구가 아닌 뉴벌칸을 축하 장소로 택했는지 신랄하게 따지지 않는다. 

함장은 무모하게 굴며 스카티가 금속 쪼가리로 추상적인 비행기 작품을 만들도록 격려한다. 체콥은 병적인 흥미를 가지고 지켜봤고, 닥터 맥코이는 신중하게 의료 가방을 손 닿는 곳에 둔다. 스팍은 부서지기 쉬운 호버크래프트 위에서 팔을 허우적거려 균형을 잡으며 밝게 웃는 짐을 지켜본다.

"떨어져 죽게 되거든 나한테 울면서 오지 마!" 닥터 맥코이가 소리치지만 눈동자에는 애정이, 입술에는 웃음기를 머금고 있다.

"어떤 면이 말입니까?" 사람을 끄는 표정으로 구경중인 대사를 향해 스팍이 묻는다. 

"그는 훨씬 차분한 편이었네" 대사가 고요한 애정을 담아 대답한다. "열정적이지만 이 정도로 혈기왕성하진 않았지. 엔터프라이즈를 맡게 되었을 때 그는 32세였고 훨씬... 덜 곤란한 상황이었네. 짐은 에너지가 넘쳤지만, 이렇게까지는 아니었어"

그들은 잠시 우정 어린 침묵 속에서 지켜본다.

"그에게 말해야 하네" 대사가 말한다. "난 그러지 않았어. 그는 알고 있었고, 난 그가 안다는 걸 알았네. 하지만 난 결코 그 말을 꺼내지 않았어. 아마 평생 후회하겠지"

그는 스팍의 어깨를 꽉 쥔 뒤 가버린다 - 그리고 스팍은 대사의 목소리가 그런 식으로 부드러워지기까지 어떤 일을 겪었을지 상상하려 애쓴다. 가라앉은 눈동자, 지친 듯 구부러진 어깨.

할 말이 없다고 말할 기회조차 갖지 못한다 : 그것은 스팍 대사의 현실이지, 자신의 현실이 아니라고. 

스팍의 현실에서, 할 말은 아무것도 없다. 

스팍의 현실에서, 할 말이 있다 해도, 짐이 알고 있다면, 말은 중요하지 않다. 

 

 

5\. The Time with the Romulans on Outpost 4

어떻게 로뮬란이 중립 지대의 제 4 전초기지를 장악하게 되었는지는 아무도 확실히 모른다. 스팍은 몇 가지 가설을 세워보지만, 로뮬란에 대해 아는 것이 너무 없었기에 기껏해야 선조들의 호전적인 과거를 기반으로 한 추측에 불과하다.

엔터프라이즈는 연료 보급과 교신을 위해 정박하고 연구에 쓸 데이터 파일을 아카데미로 보낸다. 스팍은 로뮬란 세력권 경계의 태양계를 연구하고 싶은 마음에 배에 머무른다 ; 이렇게 가까이에서 접할 기회는 한동안 없을 것이다.

그래서 루뮬란 함대의 악명 높은 대령인 Liorae-sihaer (그와는 세번의 기록된 교류가 있다)이 한 손으로 함장의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 다른 손으로 사악하게 휜 톱니 모양의 칼을 함장의 (피에 젖어 이미 빨갛게 물든) 목에 갖다댄 채 스크린에 나타났을 때, 스팍도 다른 사람들 만큼 놀란다.

"이제 어쩔 거지, 벌칸인?" Liorae-sihaer가 비웃는다. "네 소중한 함장을 죽이지 않고서는 날 끝장낼 수 없어"

모든 함교 대원은 긴장할 뿐 달리 반응을 드러내지 않는다 ; 추후에 그들의 이 절제력에 대해 치하할 것이다. 서류에 칭찬의 말이라도. 

"미스터 술루. 마음대로 발포하게" 스팍이 찬찬히 함장석에 앉으며 조용히 지시한다. 남아있는 짐의 체온은 자신의 상상임이 분명하다. 

건물이 당장이라도 붕괴될 수 있고, 함장이 사망할 가능성이 83.20052% 임을 알기에, 발포하는 동안 그들의 표정이 어둡다.

스팍은 비논리적이게도 확률을 거부하는 짐의 능력에 의지하고 있다. 그는 시선을 고정한 채 이 생각을 전달하려 애쓰고, 짐은 피투성이에 피곤한 미소를 짓더니 나이프를 쥔 손목을 움켜쥐고 머리를 옆으로 휙 움직여 Liorae-sihaer가 목을 찌르게 만든다. 

화면이 끊겼지만 곧 체콥이 그를 찾았다며 소리지르고, 미스터 스캇이 꼭 필요한 만큼의 에너지를 제공하고, 술루는 커크가 승선하자마자 빠져나갈 준비를 한다. 

"난 로뮬란이 싫어" 짐이 전송 패드 위에 몸을 웅크린 상태로 모두에게 말한다. 목과 얼굴의 반이 피로 뒤덮인 그가 닥터 맥코이를 쳐다본다. "본즈. 걔네들은 성질 더러운 개자식들이야"

"제길, 짐, 움직이지 마" 닥터 맥코이가 으르렁대며 짐의 목 주변 타박상을 곁눈질하고 기기를 확인하더니 격렬히 안도한 표정을 짓는다. 그들 모두가 무척 안심한 듯 보인다.

그날 밤 늦게, 스팍은 목둘레의 멍자국을 손으로 더듬고 입술로 빨아댄다. 눈에 띄는 곳에 표시를 남길 수 있는 드문 기회이기 때문이다.

그리고 그가 평소보다 조금 더 거칠게 함장을 가지고("제임스, 제임스, 제임스") 더욱 세게 끌어안는 것은 - 걱정해서가 아니라 일 때문이다 : 사실, 그는 이 배를 지휘하길 원치 않는다.

 

 

and 6. The Time Where It's Been There All Along

스팍은 짐이 "짐"을 더 선호한다는 것을 안다. 그는 "커크"도 참고, "함장님"도 허락하지만("좋아 죽는다"는게 더 적합한 동사일 것이다 - 함장은 자신의 직함에 좋아 죽는다), 스팍을 제외한 그 누구도 "제임스"라 부르지 않는다. 

그리고 그것도, 남들이 없을 때만. 

그러던 어느날 스팍은 깨닫는다. 자신이 그를 "제임스"라 부를 때 - 사실은 "사랑합니다"라고 말하고 있다는 것을.

그리고 짐도 알고 있음을.

결국 그들의 결합은 그렇게 비논리적이지 않을지도 모른다.


End file.
